Happily Ever After
by Eve Soralove
Summary: When Sabrina's parents go missing her wacky grandmother takes in her and her sister Daphne. Of course Sabrina's just going spring out of there anyway. But when things go awry and fairy tales get weird can Sabrina keep her cool? And what about that hotshot Prince Charming? AU, story totally changes after 3rd book. Please read and review. Rating may change.


**Prologue Here**

Disclaimer I do not own the Sisters Grimm series.

_Hello this is Eve Soralove! One day I am trying to update to my story Saving the Day when this idea pops into my head. Sorry about my other story... my laptop broke... Well I guess that's no excuse...(clears throat nervously). So well this is going to be completely AU so be careful if you're not ok with that. Oh yeah this is also going to be completely Sabrina/Charmin, even though Sabrina is really hot and Puclk loves her blah blah blah. For this story we are going to have to squash out the last tiny remains of Pucks loving heart, he's is sadly going to have to be a jerk. Again sorry. Also here's a list of the ages or well what they look to be since they're everafters. Also I'm making Sabrina a lot older than Daphne so at the first book Sabrinas 15 and Daphnes 7. The list below is according to book 1 since we're starting there. Anyway, enjoy!_

**Sabrina: 15**

**Daphne:7**

**Granny Relda: You know old lady... really Ill go with 60ish**

**Charming: 21**

**Mr Canis: Uh whatever fits you're imagination...**

Sabrina looked out the window of the train she and Daphne were currently in. It was raining. Rain always sent up shivers though her body. Happy and sad. She wanted to dance with the rain at the same time she wanted to cry with the sky. She caught another glimpse of Ferryport Landing. It didn't look good. Before the wacko pretending to be her dead grandmother killed her boredom would certainly try its best. At least Daphne was grinning...

Wait, Daphne. The grinning seven year old was looking out the window with her video camera. Even since she had grabbed it at their home the day of their parents disapearence, unnoticed by everybody else, poor young sad Daphne had video taped practically every moment of their life . All this was carefully edited by Daphne, after a few lessons from Sabrina a few years later. She didn't let anybody see it, claiming Sabrina could when the time was right. But when was that going to happen?

Sabrina had been 10 when she arrived home that day. 2 year old Daphne had been at a trusty neighbors. When Mrs. Peter's came to drop off Daphne, she had noted the worried look in Sabrinas eyes. But, oh well Sabrina worried over a lot of things. Was the sky going to be a perfect blue? Would her new teacher be nice? Why is her mother's tummy getting huge? How is she going to sleep at night with this pink blob sucking at her mother's breast and screaming every time she tries to get a little rest? Oh well.

When her parents still didn't come home when it the moon appeared, Sabrina got really worried. But she shrugged it off and gave Daphne her dinner and a bottle of milk as she ate some leftover pasta. She bottled the feeling again when the 8 o'clock news came on and still her parents weren't there and when Daphne woke up and demanded another bedtime story. When Sabrina herself finally staggered to her room and collapsed on the bed from from exhaustion did she feel a tiny traitorous voice whispering," _Yes, Sabrina they are not coming back."_

For the next two days Sabrina spent her time fiddling with her hands and looking out of the house with a cloud of nervousness hanging over her. She did everything she could to make it seem like everything was normal. She set the table for four, locked and relocked the front door as though somebody was heading to work and bringing their daughter to school, and even rumpled and fixed her parents bed like diminish was sleeping in it. But no until around 7 o'clock on the 2nd day did sombody knock on the front door.

Sabrina ran, no _flew_ to the door. But not her parents, a couple of burly looking merrrrn. They were wearing police uniforms and she noticed several other people in uniforms including a mean looking women. She appeared to be some sort of women who worked with kids, her uniform had a symbol on her chest of what appeared to be several hands reaching out toward a home. Not good.

And when the policeman walked inside to search for clues and Daphne took the carmera and the women with the weird smile took them to their car, that was when Sabrinas world changed forever.

**Please review!**


End file.
